


Immortal Kind of Love

by asdfghjklhynne



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Character death? Violence?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdfghjklhynne/pseuds/asdfghjklhynne
Summary: One was an ordinary human; the other is an immortal magical creature.Hiscamera andhisforest pulled them closer. Witness how these two different souls conquered the hindrances of their love for each other until the very end.





	Immortal Kind of Love

  
**but promises are meant to be broken**  


 

 

Two figures hugging silently under a sturdy oak tree.

One has a large travel bag on his back; the other has a large sharp pointed ear.

"Promise, I'll be back real soon."

The sound of the nature is the only response he could get.

As he slowly untangled his arms around the other, he turned his back and started walking away.

The other was casting a longing gaze, deeply sighing as he watched him slowly disappearing in his sight.

 

_One was an ordinary human; the other is an immortal magical creature._

**the ordinary human**  


 

 

Yunho is a photographer; completely different with other human's prominent professions. _**Mainly, a nature enthusiastic person.**_ He loves wandering throughout the nature, searching for good scenery with his camera on his grasp. He’s been doing this since he vowed to be a traveler. _He’s the epitome of Adonis._ His jawline and nose line is almost perfect for a human; his almond shaped eyes twinkling like a diamond in the night sky; his chestnut brown locks intensifying his manly aura—he’s the closest person in the definition of perfection.

 

**the magical creature**  


 

 

Jaejoong is completely immortal. _**A magical creature living on the depths of the forest.**_ He possesses sharp pointed ears, pearl white canine teeth, long sharp nails, and black waist-length silky hair with a streak of red on some of his strands. But all in all, he's not as scary-looking as a monster like in those fantasy books. _He resembles a fair maiden because of his beauty._ Blame his ancestry. It's like an ethereal angel descended on the surface of the Earth. His beauty is truly enchanting, indeed.

 

**a magical encounter in the forest**  


 

 

It was a fine sunny day when Yunho was brought by his footsteps on that one particular forest located at the exotic place somewhere in Korea. The weather sounds perfect for his quest in finding a great subject for his photography. With the camera closely hanging on his face, he keeps on searching for the wonders of the nature.

All of a sudden, the camera slipped on his hand.

He saw something unfamiliar behind a random tree’s branch. His eyes widened at the process. _‘A human? But his ears are too long!’_ Yunho’s breath hitched as the said figure squatted down to reach his neglected camera.

Instead of Yunho trembling in fear, he remained silent; flabbergasted on the scene.

The creature looked at the camera lens in sheer curiosity and experimentally twirled the foreign object in his hands, but he also dropped it as soon as his saw his face flashing on the screen. Good thing the camera’s being tossed on a grassy field.

The mysterious creature (wearing a long thin gown like a goddess) started to run away in fear. Yunho picked up his camera and chased the running beauty.

"W-wait! Don't run, I'm not a bad person..." He called.

The beauty halted on his steps.

"I'm sorry for invading your territory. I don't mean any harm, I was just taking pictures."

The said creature turned around, big doe eyes blinking innocently. Yunho found himself slowly smiling at the adorable sight in front of him.

"Can you speak?"

Hesitant nod was the answer.

"What is your name?"

"J-Jaejoong..." Finally, Jaejoong spoke. It was soft but manly.

He grinned. "I'm Yunho."

The human stretched his right arm, asking for a handshake. The moment their hands touched, they both felt an unfamiliar spark. Jaejoong immediately pulled his hand away, startled upon receiving the sensation.

"... You're not afraid of me? We’re different." said Jaejoong in a matter of fact, referring to their identities.

"No, not at all."

Little did they know, those subtle smiles will initiate the beginning of their magical friendship—or maybe even more?

 

**the nature as the witness of our immortal love**  


 

 

As time passes by, the days turned into months. The two different figures are lying next to each other beneath the soft grassy field. Yunho (as usual) was holding his camera and trying to capture the best scene of the sky. Jaejoong scooted closer to look at the screen. Curiosity kills.

"What is a picture, Yunho?"

"The thing that produces this camera."

"What is camera?"

Yunho turned his head to Jaejoong. "... The thing that produces pictures?" He chuckled.

The magical creature pouted. "Are you fooling around?"

"Not really?" Yunho continued teasing.

Pretending to be annoyed, Jaejoong stood up and dusted off himself. "I'm leaving."

“We-we-we-we-wait! I’m not done taking pictures of you!”

The two chased each other playfully; with Yunho snapping pictures while Jaejoong posed on the twigs and flowers like a professional model. Yunho noticed Jaejoong’s crescent eyes under his hand covering his mouth whenever he laughs. Jaejoong noticed how adorable Yunho’s childish laugh was and those almond eyes twinkling in delight. It was the most breathtaking sight ever.

The beauty skillfully climbed up on a tree. “What are you going to do with my pictures?”

“For my viewing pleasure only.” Yunho smirked.

“Sounds creepy.”

Jaejoong helped Yunho climb up the tree, reaching his hand to him. The two sat on a sturdy tree branch. Yunho gasped at the view up there. “Woah Jae, the view here is ten times awesome!” He excitedly snapped pictures of the overlooking view of the whole forest. Jaejoong’s heart did a somersault when he saw how handsome Yunho looked right at this angle.

Snapping out of his reverie, Jaejoong also indulged himself on the nice view. Yunho saw the ‘o’ shape forming on the magical creature’s rosy lips. The days turned into months, and Yunho was so sure about the meaning of his heart beating erratically whenever the beautiful immortal is around.

Suddenly, Jaejoong felt a cloth over his head. Yunho draped a blue scarf over his head, tucking the hair strands on the back of his ear. He dangerously leaned closer and caressed Jaejoong’s cheeks, losing himself in those innocent big doe eyes. “As much as it’s hard to believe, I’ve fallen for you instantly.”

Jaejoong blushed and replied, “Me too.”

 

**the world is against us**  


 

 

“I saw it with my two eyes, mother! These past few weeks, Jaejoong is hanging out with a human! That’s why he’s always unreachable.” An elder sister of Jaejoong approached their mother. She happens to see his sweet brother laughing with a foreign person. Someone not related to their own kind.

This kind of news made their mother rage in fury.

“Summon Jaejoong here right now!” She roared.

Everyone witnessed how the eldest female leader of their ancestry got mad about hearing his only son being too close with a mere human. It is well-known to their kingdom that if anyone interacts with the human kind is ought to be punished severely. Or worse, to be vanished in the kingdom forever. It was a part of their kingdom’s prophecy.

Soon, Jaejoong arrived in front of her.

“Mother, you’re calling for me?”

A loud slap on his cheek was the greeting he received from his mother.

“How dare you to break our rules!”

Realizing the reason why his mother is acting this way, the beauty shook his head. “But.. I love him. And he loves me.”

“Love?” She scoffed. “Humans are just taking advantage on us. It’s not what you call love. They’re just going to kidnap us and make an experiment out of us. The whole ancestry doesn’t trust those human beings, they’re too evil. They will just toss you away afterwards.”

“But he’s different; he didn’t do anything harm to me!” Jaejoong defended Yunho.

But his mother didn’t pay attention to his answer. “Cut ties with that human right at this instant.” She sternly instructed.

“No. Never.” Jaejoong strongly opposed.

“Kim Jaejoong, you listen to me!”

_‘I’m sorry mother, I’m really sorry.’_

With that, he ran away from the kingdom (not caring about the consequences) and searched for the love of his life. _Yunho…_

 

**please save me**  


 

 

Barefooted and wearing the blue scarf on his head, Jaejoong found himself walking on a certain dark alley. He’s no longer in the forest anymore, but in the human’s territory. Some people eyed him amusingly, because he looked like a lost puppy or a crazy lunatic without any shoes on. His clothes are way too different from the modern ones.

Unfortunately, a bunch of delinquents hoarded on his way. Baggy jeans, black beanie with some sharp thingy on their hands—they sure looked very scary. Jaejoong wanted to escape but these nasty-looking humans are not letting him off the hook.

_‘Maybe mother is right. Humans are pure evil in the flesh.’_

“Why look at this, an instant treat!” They whistled, as they’re starting to circle him like hyenas feasting over a prey.

“What’s up, young lady? Done cosplaying? Is that your kink?”

Jaejoong stepped backwards but after six steps, he could now feel the roughness of the wall.

Some of them are starting to feel him up. “No dude shit, he’s a man! Look, he has the dick!” He freaked out.

Poor creature could only wince. _‘Where are you, my Yunho?’_

Suddenly, he felt the loss contact of the scarf around his head. “Holy shit! Look at his ears! I think he’s not cosplaying anymore!” Some of them gasped, laughed and cursed at him.

“A monster in disguise!”

He shook his head and closed his eyes. _‘Save me, please…’_

As if on a cue, Yunho suddenly appeared behind them. “What the fuck are you doing to him?!” He shoved everyone on his way and yanked Jaejoong by the arm, pulling him away from those strangers.

“Y-Yunho…!”

Without any hesitation, Yunho lunged himself forward to the delinquents surrounding Jaejoong. In every punch and kick he gave, Yunho’s fuming in anger. But those guys are tougher than him, and four opponents are too hard for him to handle. The guys merged as one; they kicked, punched, slapped, and hit the poor man. Jaejoong wanted to help but those guys are too strong. He covered the both of his ears, tears streaming continuously on his cheek.

But the battle has come to an end. A sharp small knife stabbed Yunho in the left stomach.

“Come on, let’s get out of here before the cops could arrive!”

“And before the monster could eat us!”

When the delinquents took their leave, the beauty immediately knelt in front of the injured Yunho. He keeps on hiccupping and swallowing his whimpers, but seeing the love of his life struggling to live, he lost himself in the process.

“J-Jae… Jaej—joongie…” Yunho murmured.

Jaejoong held him in his arms. “… Y-Yunho, no! You can’t leave me…”

The human glanced at the creature and smiled weakly. “I l—love you... always…”

And that was the last sharp intake of oxygen in Yunho’s system. He was no longer moving; his heartbeat ceased until eternity.

A loud piercing scream erupted on Jaejoong’s throat.

 

**you and me under the moonlight**  


 

 

A small flashback of the little surprise Yunho made for Jaejoong on their first date.

Various kind of flower petals are scattered messily on the hilltop in which where they’re seating, with small lighted candles circling around them. Conversations between them are being witnessed by the moonlight, the stars and the nature. It is indeed a magical night for the both of them.

“This is what we call a date.”

“Date?”

“A romantic night date.” The human chuckled. ”This is the first time I took my date on a hilltop. Sorry if this is too simple. Usually in our world, couples are going out watching movies, eating dinner on a five-star restaurant, playing on the amusement park…”

Jaejoong fisted the rose petals with his long nails. “I… have no idea.”

“Oh, right. I’m sorry.” He smiled sheepishly, but frowned afterwards when he saw the gloomy face Jaejoong was sporting.

“I’m sorry Yunho. I’m really sorry for being this way.” The beauty shook his head. “I should’ve been a human instead.”

“No, don’t be sorry.” Yunho reached for Jaejoong’s unoccupied hands and coaxed him. “Human is such an overrated word to me now. I love you just the way you are. Always remember that.”

The enchanted creature blushed as he felt the intensity of the human’s gaze to him.

“I love you so much.”

Despite of their physical differences, the two shared a passionate kiss under the moonlight without any shame. _Love really conquers all hindrances._

 

**somewhere between the earth and the sky**  


 

 

_Jaejoong was no longer an enchanted creature. Yunho was no longer an ordinary human._

As if they were fated, the two met again between the earth and the sky.

"We're free now, at last."

Hand in hand, they walked wherever their foot pleases.

"Too bad I don't have any camera with me anymore. But it's okay; I can always imprint your image on my head anyways."

Chuckling, Jaejoong replied. "Silly."

 

**_The heaven is now the witness to this immortal kind of love._ **

[#FIN](http://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%23FIN)


End file.
